halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mako Team
SPARTAN Team Mako was a SPARTAN-III Alpha Company unit that fought throughout the Covenant War. Originally led by Kai-A019, the unit was evacuated after spending two weeks in the ruins of K7-49, separated from the main force. Four out of the original thirteen Spartans survived long enough to be evacuated. While his Kai and his fellow commanding officers, Carter-A259 and Granger-A211 received medals of honor, Kai's actions during Operation: Prometheus cost him his rank, and decorated military record. Kai and his surviving soldiers were court martialled, and expelled from the SPARTAN Program. After spending 56 days in a detention facility, the soldiers were released from the detention facility on Onyx by Kurt-051, before their execution. At any official capacity, Mako Team had been disbanded, its members executed. In reality, Mako was treated in the same fashion as Echo, Gauntlet, and Noble Teams. Spared because of the team's ability to survive in the face of suicidal odds. Nevertheless, the team had lost their SPARTAN status and now operated directly under the command of Kurt-051. Operational History Battle of Belfast In 2539, the Covenant invasion of Belfast caught the UNSCDF off-guard. The Colony of Belfast itself was of critical strategic importance, the planet was home to the Belfast Shipyards which produced 30% of the outer colony warships at the time. The orbiting home fleet was caught in the crossfire before the fleet was at combat capacity. Winter Contingency was declared six minutes after the Covenant arrived, and all units were mobilized and ready. The 22nd Tesla System Battlegroup arrived with 21 Frigates and 13 Destroyers, in orbit opposite of the Fleet of Particular Justice. The Battlegroup engaged the Covenant directly, using their ship's thick frontal armor to their advantage. With the help of SHIVA Tactical Warheads and concentrated MAC Fire, the Covenant fleet was forced to withdraw, and scattered. Within 120 minutes, the 22nd had lost 65% of its Combat Capacity covering initial evacuations. The Covenant reinforcements had arrived, bolstering the invasion force to a total of six cruisers, twelve frigates, and twenty-four corvettes. The remnants of the Battlegroup was destroyed during the next exhausting 24-hour asymmetrical engagement. With the Covenant circling the skies of Belfast, the two surviving reserve frigates had withdrawn from the battle. OPERATION: JOVIAN Day 2 With the importance of the shipyards too great to ignore, High Command had ordered the Epsilon Eridani Defense Group to engage the enemy. After 48 hours, the fleet arrived during the Covenant's ceremonial glassing, due to the exhaustive use of plasma, the Fleet had an advantage for the next two hours when their plasma weapons would once again operate at full capacity. Seeing this, the Admiral chose to engage the enemy immediately, taking down two of the cruisers and catching the Corvettes in the blast of a Nuclear warhead. The close encounter left thirteen of the fleet's forty vessels too damaged to continue. Seeing the window for deployment, Mako Team was deployed to recover the nuclear stockpile from Orbital Shipyard Station B2. After detecting a radiation spike from the station, the Fleet of Particular Justice redirected thirteen T-31 Poltergeist Gunboats to OSS-B2. Pre-occupied, the Spartans of Mako Team were caught in the cross-fire between the Longsword Fighters, and the T-31's. The station suffered nine breaches, killing almost all survivors on-board. After the SHIVA Nuclear Warheads were spotted by Covenant boarders, the Covenant Cruiser CCS - "Armored Prayer" utilized its main gravity lift to push the station groundward with all occupants still on board. After significant fighting, the Spartan Team was separated after trying frantically to escape the station. Due to the classified nature of the operation, the Admiral ordered three UNSC Destroyers to lay waste to the station, lest the nuclear stockpile decays due to the damaging heat of re-entry. Quotes Roster (2539) *MAKO-1/Kai-A019 (M.I.A/2545) *MAKO-2/Jun-A266 (Transferred: NOBLE TEAM/2542) *MAKO-3/Thom-A293 (Transferred: NOBLE TEAM/2541, KIA 2552) *MAKO-4/Montes-A191 *MAKO-5/Daemon-A301 (2552) *MAKO-1/Daemon-301 *MAKO-2/Montes-191 *MAKO-3/Jules-155 (Recieved: Gauntlet Team/2544) *MAKO-4/Desmond-101 (Received: OMEGA Team/2542) }}